


How many Kisses are left? (Meanie Version)

by GIxGA



Series: How many Kisses are left? [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27352978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GIxGA/pseuds/GIxGA
Summary: Wonwoo sees numbers above people's heads. If the number dropped to 0, he was no longer important to the person. But what if Mingyu, whom he had a crush on, only had a ridiculous 70?
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Series: How many Kisses are left? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997632
Comments: 3
Kudos: 111





	How many Kisses are left? (Meanie Version)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How many Kisses are left? (Meanie Version)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/708706) by Lilli Finch. 



> After I was supposed to start my new job today ... and thanks to a corona case in the administration I was able to take overtime off, there is a little oneshot from me.
> 
> No, the Soonhoon version is not the same just by different names. It's a totally different story with a completely different ending.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it ~

They were all sitting together in the living room and watching a movie. A horror movie. Which Mingyu had chosen. Wonwoo could have guessed that something was wrong. But no, only when Mingyu had called Wonwoo to him on the sofa and at the first "moment of shock" (And that couldn't even have scared Mingyu! That was nothing) had clung to him, it dawned on him.

Mingyu tried it a lot lately. Wonwoo tried to block him, but today? He felt Mingyu put his hand on the back of his neck and play with his hairline. He gritted his teeth and tried to suppress the pleasant shudder. Today he wasn't sure if he could withstand Mingyu.

It wasn't that he didn't want Mingyu… the number above his head was the problem. The 70, constant for ages, that seemed to mock him every time.

Wonwoo was someone who saw numbers over people’s heads. He's had that gift (or that curse, whichever way you look at it) since he was born. At least since he could remember. The numbers about his parents decreased sometimes faster, sometimes more slowly. The number above his brother decreased very quickly and then stayed constant.

Wonwoo had learned numbers early on. And so, one day, with a girl in his school class, he found out that kisses reduced the numbers. And when the number finally dropped to 0, she paid no more attention to him. A few more experiments like this and Wonwoo was certain that the numbers meant the kisses he had left with the person. If the number dropped to 0, he was no longer important to the person. He had been so glad that his member in Seventeen almost all had 0s. Nobody would develop feelings for him. Except for Mingyu. He had to have a 70. But what was a 70 anyway? It wasn't forever. A shy month or a hot night. No more and no less. Wonwoo hadn't given Mingyu any further consideration. There were some fans who had four-digit numbers (not that he took them into account). A good friendship had developed between them.

Only recently has it been crackling between them. It wasn't serious (Wonwoo hoped it wasn’t. He didn't want to fall in love with someone who only had a 70!), but he wasn't sure if he could risk their friendship over a night or two. Would it hold?

And since a month ago ... it was worse than usual. Mingyu sneaked around him many times, found some excuse to touch him. Mingyu had now apparently developed the crush. And after 70 kisses he would have overcome this. No matter how Wonwoos feelings were.

"Relax," breathed Mingyu.  
Shit. Wonwoo hadn't noticed how Mingyu had come closer. He whispered the words in his ear. His lips touched his ear and when Wonwoo twisted his head Mingyu withdrew a little and looked at him, disappeared the 70. And left a 69.

It was time.

He would find out if their friendship lasted. Because of a stupid night. Wonwoos gaze fell and he saw Mingyu grin. Almost triumphant. As if he knew he had finally made it.

Wonwoo punished him by turning back to the movie. He didn't even know what it was about anymore. But it worked, because Mingyu let his hand wander deeper and now caressed his back. This time he felt Mingyu approach him again. But Mingyu only laid his head on Wonwoos shoulder.

He seemed to be concentrating on the film again, for he winced at one of the following scenes.  
A nervous laugh escaped him.  
"Stop it that was scary," pouted Mingyu.  
He took his hand from Wonwoos back and slapped him lightly on the thigh. But his hand stayed where it was.  
He wouldn't hold out the movie, he realized that now.  
"Mingyu," he whispered softly. If it had to happen, he could enjoy it too. Until it was over. And hope that he didn't have any deeper feelings involved.  
„Hm?“  
"Let's go to our room"  
As soon as Wonwoo had uttered the words, Mingyu pulled away from him and stood up. "I'm tired," he announced loudly for everyone to hear. "Are you coming Wonwoo?"  
"Tired of course," he heard the sarcastic remark from Jihoon.  
"Don't be so loud, okay?"

Wonwoo took Mingyus hand and stood up too. He tried to ignore the comments of the others when he left the room with Mingyu.

As soon as they got to their room, Mingyu pressed him against the door and kissed him. Wonwoo closed his eyes. He didn't want to see the number get smaller. "Relax," Mingyu whispered as he pulled away from him. It was hard. Not looking at the number. But when Mingyu took off his shirt and gave him light kisses on his shoulder and the number kept shrinking, Wonwoo pushed his concerns aside. By the time he was relaxed, his chance was over. He grabbed Mingyu by the collar and pulled him towards him. He would enjoy it. That one night.

Later, Wonwoo lay in Mingyus bed. After all, Mingyu hadn't kicked him out straight away. He was behind him with an arm around him and was sleeping. And Wonwoo lay there crying. He couldn't stop the tears. As soon as the 1 became a 0, he almost heard his heart break. He couldn't just put it away like that. It wasn't even after or at the end. That might have been manageable. No. In the middle of it all, Mingyu had bent down to him and kissed him passionately one last time. While they were still sleeping together, Mingyu lost interest in him. Really great!

He would like to flee. Away from Mingyu. But as soon as he got up, Mingyu would wake up. He couldn't risk that. A sob escaped him and Wonwoo pressed his face into Mingyus pillow.  
"Wonu? Shit. What's happening? Did I hurt you?"  
Too late. Why did he just have to wake Mingyu? He shook his head because if he said something, Mingyu could hear the lie from it.  
He heard Mingyu sit up. "Hey ... Wonu ... please look at me."  
He shook his head again. He couldn't stop crying either, which might make it easier. Mingyu grabbed his shoulder and tried to turn him. But Wonwoo wanted to prevent him from seeing him like this.

Suddenly, Mingyu stopped trying. “Do you regret it so much? Shit ... I didn't want to ... I didn't want to force you to do anything."  
Oh no ... Mingyu sounded so hurt. He would destroy their friendship. Wonwoo sat up with a heavy heart and opened his eyes. He looked at the bed so as not to have to look at Mingyu while the tears still wouldn't stop. “No… Gyu you didn’t. It's ... it's stupid ... and nothing. It was nice.“ How could they get out of there?  
"Good" Mingyu took his face between his hands and Wonwoo was about to shake them off. "I love you. I think I fell in love with you all over again."  
Wonwoo was about to protest. That it couldn't be. The 70 were used up. Mingyu should no longer feel anything for him. Until he felt Mingyus lips on his forehead. Why ... that couldn't be. Wonwoos gaze slid to the number over Mingyu, and his eyes widened. 37. How ... how could that be? Had Mingyu really fallen in love again? Was that the meaning?  
"I love you", Mingyu repeated and now kissed him on the lips.

The 37 became 36.

And when they finally got to 0 the next day and Mingyu looked at him so tenderly, Wonwoo understood. He had hit the jackpot with Mingyu. Mingyu seemed to fall in love with him again and again. He didn't know when it would end. He didn't know if it would end. All he knew was that he could finally enjoy a relationship. With Mingyu. He wouldn't just leave him after such a short time.

"Gyu ... I love you," Wonwoo whispered and watched the 0 become 180 while Mingyu returned his smile.  
"I love you."


End file.
